


Nearly Witches (Gettin' Stitches)

by spookalicious



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Junkie!Frank, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Withdrawal, tw needles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookalicious/pseuds/spookalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Gerard should have called the police. But no, he had to be a hero. He had to just pick the small man’s body up, throwing one of his arms over his shoulder. Gerard tried to get him to talk, to get his address maybe, so he could take him home. No such luck, and Gerard sighed. Well, he couldn’t just leave him there… (Inspired ( as in I got the idea while listening to it ) by the song Nearly Witches by Panic! At The Disco. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Witches (Gettin' Stitches)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my best friend and beta Knourish (even though this parts super short, I appreciate it)!
> 
> P much I just had an idea of Junkie!Frank and needed it to be real.

_Dès le premier jour,_

_Ton parfum enivre mon amour_

_Et dans ce instants_

Frank sighed happily, leaning against the wall of the alley he was in. He held a needle to his arm, having just pushed the pin in. For a moment, all Frank felt was bliss. It was short-lived, and what came after was what Frank sought, the _pure_ pleasure. That wasn’t to say the elevation of happiness wasn’t appreciated – he could use it every now and then. Or all the time.

He slowly pulled the needle out of his arm, shoving it back in the tiny box he kept on hand, reminding himself to clean it later. He sighed softly, placing the box back into his jacket pocket, pushing himself off the wall. ‘ _Time to head home…_ ’

Luckily, Frank only lived a few blocks away – just far enough that he’d enjoy his rush while walking, and crash when he reached his bed. This was his favorite alley. Perfect distance.

Frank liked to enjoy his rush outdoors, around people. He felt warm, and a bit giddy. During this rush was the only time Frank liked to really be around anyone. He enjoyed the idea that no one knew how much pleasure he was experiencing as he walked home. Sure, this type of rush was great at home, lying in bed or sitting on his couch – but not as much of an adventure. At least, that’s how Frank saw it.

Unfortunately, the short brunet wasn’t able to make it out of the alley, a hard ‘ _thwack_ ’ on the back of his head stopping him mid-step, and he fell to the ground rather quickly.

He looked up, not entirely unconscious just yet, and saw two figures grinning darkly above him. Then he blacked out.

 

**

           

Gerard Way was having a rough night. Having only been sober for about two months, he was having the worst time not wandering into a bar. He had gone to Mikey’s to try and distract himself, which probably wasn’t such a great idea, considering Mikey kept him trapped there until he promised, repeatedly, that he wouldn’t break his sobriety.

He sighed to himself, a bit sadly, as he made his way home. New Jersey was fucking _cold_ almost all the time, but it being the middle of the night and the sun being gone made it just that much worse for Gerard, who shivered under his denim jacket. He was normally used to the cold, but not tonight, apparently, having spent the last week or so cooped up indoors. And it was supposed to be spring. Fucking weather. Damn him for not wearing his thicker hoodie. Damn Mikey for telling him he shouldn’t have to.

He kept walking, huddling in on himself as he closed in on the bus stop. Another few minutes and he wouldn’t have to worry about crossing the street just to stay away from a bar. That is, until he heard a soft, pain-filled groan coming from the alley he’d just passed. He backtracked, looking down, seeing no one. He frowned, a little concerned.

Another groan, and a bit of shuffling. Maybe someone fell down? Gerard, trusting as he was, entered the alley and looked around, heading to look behind the large dumpster in the middle. He gasped when someone came into view – very bloody and messy. He kneeled down next to them, worried, trying to figure out exactly what was wrong. They didn’t look like they’d been stabbed or shot, just beaten badly.

In retrospect, Gerard should have called the police. But no, he had to be a hero. He had to just pick the small man’s body up, throwing one of his arms over his shoulder. Gerard tried to get him to talk, to get his address maybe, so he could take him home. No such luck, and Gerard sighed. Well, he couldn’t just leave him there…

He sighed once again, a little on the fence about the whole situation. He pat the other’s jeans pockets, finding no wallet. He chewed at his lip, looking around a bit, which was pretty awkward, considering he was holding almost all of this guy’s weight on his shoulder. He spotted a small black wallet off to the side, and reached down to pick it up carefully. The folder pocket was empty. ‘ _Mugged,_ ’ Gerard thought.

Gerard shuffled through the wallet, finding an ID. ‘ _Frank Iero,_ ’ he read. ‘ _Halloween, huh?_ ’ He grinned, shifted the other’s weight. He folded the wallet back up, grin widening a bit when he saw the Misfits logo on front. At least this guy had a good taste in music.

Gerard’s gaze caught glimpse of a small box, broken and empty, to the side of where Frank had been lying. He thought nothing of it, though.

And so, on a whim, and very, very hopeful guess, Gerard took Frank home.

_Mai depuis ce jour_

_Je n’ai qu’un seul et unique regret…_

**Author's Note:**

> The French in this p much means: 
> 
> From the first day,  
> Your perfume intoxicates my love  
> And in this moment  
> I would be like you at times
> 
> Since that day in May  
> I have one and only one regret ...
> 
> (I did use google translate, but I confirmed most of it with a lyrics page for Nearly Witches.)


End file.
